Its All About The Girl
by NotALoveSong88
Summary: Austin can't keep his eyes off her, he needs to see her again. When he does, things don't always go to plan. Soon his life will be all about the girl
1. Chapter 1

**Its All About The Girl**

**I kind of scared about this! I really hope you guys like this! I don't own Austin and Ally!**

**Chapter 1**

**Austin's P.O.V.**

I sit at the bus stop on my own, my guitar case leaning against the bench I'm sat on. It was a really hot day in Miami, but I'm not going to the beach, not after what happened.

My name is Austin Moon. I'm 16 years old, and I have always wanted to be a performer. To put it in a nice way, lets just say I've never been very lucky in love. When I met Cassidy, I fell for her straight away, but she went all the way to LA with her band. She said she would let me take her out on a date when she got back, but I'm still waiting for that to happen.

Then there was Brooke… I don't really want to say much about Brooke, but lets just say she wasn't all there…

Then there was Kira. I thought she was perfect for me. She was beautiful and funny, she could play the guitar, I thought we were meant to be together. But she didn't think so. I was going to meet her for out 6 month anniversary, but I found her at the beach, under the boardwalk with another guy. My heart was broken, so that's why I don't want to go to the beach.

But that was 4 months ago, I haven't seen her since then, and I don't want to either. I have been trying to distract myself ever since then, trying to concentrate on my music, but that's a hard thing to do when you suck at writing songs.

I had just been busking near the mall. I had gained quite a big crowed, but they soon walked away. When there was nobody left, I decided to go home. So I guess that leads me to now. I stand up as the bus pulls up towards me. I grab my guitar case and step on the bus. I didn't realise at the time that my luck was soon going to change.

**Ally's P.O.V.**

I sighed as I leaned back on my seat on the bus. It had been a really long day. I had to do loads of errands for my dad, while looking after the store. Then to make it worse, I made a complete fool of myself in front of Dallas. I've had a massive crush on him for as long as I can remember, but I can never talk to him. All I can remember from our conversation went something like this…

"_Hey Ally!" _

"_D…Da…Dallas! Hey! How's it going?"_

"_Pretty good, you?"_

"_Awesome, fantastic, great, amazing" I say, all the words spilling out of my mouth. _

"_Great. Excuse me" he laughs going round me and throwing away an empty cup._

"_So, like throwing trash away, huh?"_

"_Uh, I guess so…"_

"_Great, I like throwing trash away as well" I say, grabbing Trish's food tray and putting it all in the trash can, even though there is still loads of food left._

"_Hey! I was eating that!" Trish complains. _

"_Uh, cool, see you later" he says walking away from me._

Yeah, so as you can see, not the best conversation I've had. I can never talk to him, I make a fool of myself! So I was relieved when I could finally go home and relax. I placed my headphones in my ears and started to play some Bruno Mars, he can always cheer me up. I stared out of the window, not concentrating on anything as the bus pulled up to the next stop.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

I paid for my ticket. The bus was empty, except for one girl. My eyes locked on her as I walked up the bus to a seat. Her eyes fixed out of the window, her headphones playing music loud. Her brown hair hanging in loose curls with blondish highlights at the bottom. She didn't even look at me as I walked past her, her eyes were still fixed out of the window. I couldn't help but wonder what was going through her head. A part of me was so tempted to sit next to her, talk to her, but what would I say? What could I say to a girl I don't know? It would seem way to creepy to sit next to her when there are loads of empty seats. I decide to sit down on the seats opposite her, I don't know why, but I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. Wearing a white and turquoise striped vest and turquoise jeans, some wedged heels on her feet. She looked amazing.

What is with me? I think to myself, shaking my head, trying to get rid of this trance she seemed to have over me, but it wasn't working. I couldn't tare my eyes away from her. Whoever she is, she's out of this world.

**Ally's P.O.V.**

I could sense some eyes staring at me, I pulled my eyes away from the window and looked over. I caught the eyes of the boy sat on the seats opposite, but when I looked at him, he turned his head in the other direction. I looked at him. His hair bright blonde, I some sort of surfer style. He was wearing a white Hollister top with dark blue writing over it, some pink shorts and a pair of dark blue high tops on his feet. I immediately noticed the guitar on the seat next to him. I know he wasn't looking at that moment, but I gave him a quick smile before turning my head back to the window. I took my headphones out of my ears. If he wanted to talk to me, I would give him the chance.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

I sit there, looking out of the window, occasionally looking over at the girl. She had taken her headphones out of her ears. If I wanted to talk to her, this would be the perfect time. I open my mouth, but no words come out. What can I say to her? I look back out of the window, think Austin, think!

She moves out of the window seat and into the one next to her. Just say hi to her!

I can feel the bus slowing down, this is your only chance, say hi!

She stands up from her seat, she looks at me once more, giving me a cute smile before walking to the front of the bus. She thanks the driver before walking out. As the bus drives off again, I watch her walk away, she doesn't look at me again. Damn it Austin! Why didn't you just say hi?

**Hey guys! Is this any good? I really want to know if I should carry it on!**

**I'm thinking about ending No Ordinary Day With An Internet Sensation on the last chapter I wrote. It seems like a good ending for it, do you guys agree or should I carry it on? **

**Thanks for reading guys! I hope you liked it! I don't own Hollister. Please review! **

**NotALoveSong88 Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I really hope you like the chapter. I don't own Austin and Ally.**

**Chapter 2**

**Austin's P.O.V.**

I feel like such an idiot as the bus pulls up at my stop. I grab my guitar, thank the driver and start to walk home. That was so wired, why could I keep my eyes off that girl? I've seen loads of cute girls around Miami, but none of them has ever put me in some sort of trance like that.

"Hello sweetie" my mom says when I walk into the house. Her and my dad were sat on the sofa watching some black and white film.

"How's it going champ?" my dad asks, his eyes focused on the screen.

"Great" I say, rushing up the stairs to my room. I take my guitar out of the case and hang it back up on the wall with my others. Suddenly my phone starts to ring, I see the picture of Dez on the front and answer it immediately.

"Hey Dez, what's up?"

"Hey Austin, guess who just invited me to a party… Trent!"

"Dez, he invited me to that party weeks ago"

"Well, are you going?"

"I don't think so Dez, I'm not really in the party mood"

"Are you still moaning over Kira? It was months ago you've got to move on. You'll find someone else"

"I think I have"

"Really? Who?"

"I don't know"

"What do you mean you don't know? How can you not know her name?"

"I didn't really ask her name"

"Well, did you get her number?"

"Um, well, no"

"Right, so you don't know her name and you don't have her number, did you even talk to her?"

"Eh, no"

"Well that's stupid! You don't know her name, you don't know her number and you didn't even talk to her. How do you plan on seeing this girl again?"

"I don't know, but I can just feel it. When I saw her I couldn't keep my eyes off her. I know I'm going to see her again"

"You are such a hopeless romantic. So, back to the party, you coming or not?"

"No, I don't want to come out tonight"

"Come on Austin! Just forget about the whole romance thing for one night. I'm sure you'll see that girl again, but not tonight! Just forget about it all tonight, let loose for a bit, like the old Austin used to"

"Fine" I sigh. "I'll meet you at your house at 7, and drive us there in my car"

"Awesome! See you later"

"Bye" I sigh.

I fall back on my bed. Maybe Dez is right, I do need to let loose for a bit.

**Ally's P.O.V.**

"You are coming right?"

"I don't know, its been a really long day, I don't think I can handle a party" I say to Trish through my webcam.

"Then this is your chance. Have a couple of drinks, forget about it all!"

"You know I don't drink"

"Well, come for the dancing""But…

"Yes, I know you cant dance, but you don't dance at parties, you just sway and jump around, and plus, everyone will be drunk. No one will remember it all in the morning." she says. "And… I may kind of need a designated driver…"

"I knew that you were using me for a ride home!" I laugh.

"So that's a yes then?"

"Ok then, I guess it would be good to let loose for a bit"

"Yes!" Trish says with a smile. "I'll see you at my house, say 7?"

"Sure"

"Awesome! Make sure you look amazing!" she says before I end the video chat.

I lied back on my bed, looking round my room which I was still getting used to. I had only been living in Miami for a couple of weeks now, and it was already stressing me out. My dad wanted to move away from Toronto when he divorced my mom and she went off to Africa. He found the house and Sonic Boom, which is a music store. He thought it was perfect for us, so we moved her as soon as we could. It's at Sonic Boom where I met Trish, she came in on the first day I worked there asking for a job. We hired her at first, but she damaged loads of instruments so my dad had to fire her. But me and her remained friends. She was the one who introduced me to Dallas, but that is an extremely embarrassing story.

I sit up from my bed and leap into action. I jump in the shower, wrapping a towel around my body and my hair, I blow dry my hair before going to my walk in wardrobe. I look through all of my clothes and eventually decide on a dark blue shirt dress with a floral pattern, pearl buttons going down the front with a polka dot collar. I team it with a brown plait belt and a pair of brown shoe boots which had a small heel. After I'm dressed, I go to my make up table. I do my eyes lightly in a dark blue colour with a small amount of eye liner and mascara. I put some clear lip gloss over my lips. I turn on my curlers, and curl my hair even more then usual, making sure my blonde highlights stand out.

By the time I'm finished, its 6:30pm, I guess I could go to Trish's a bit early. I grab a small blue shoulder bag and my car keys before walking downstairs to where my dad is sat at the island in the kitchen.

"You look nice, going somewhere fancy?"

"Trish invited me to a party"

"Where?"

"At some guy called Trent's house. Don't worry, I wont be out all night, and I'm Trish's designated driver, so I'm not drinking"

"That's my girl" he says kissing my forehead. "Have a nice time"

"I will. Bye dad" I smile before walking out of the door and to my car.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

"Dude, you look awesome!" Dez says when he opens his front door. I wasn't wearing anything special, just a dark blue t-shirt with a black leather jacket, black jeans and blue high tops.

"You to man" I laugh. He did look pretty cool wearing some red green and black chequered jeans and a green top with a pug on saying Pugs Not Drugs. At least he would stand out from the crowed.

"Lets go!" he says closing the door to his house and walking over to my car. We climb in and turn the stereo up loud, Bruno Mars blasting from the speakers.

It doesn't take long to get to Trent's house, and I can hear the music playing from outside. Loads of cars already parked outside of his house. I park my car on the curb and me and Dez walk into the house. I huge part of me doesn't want to be here. Someone hands me a drink, but I don't take a sip of it, I climb the stairs and sit on the top step where I have a full view of the party the barriers of the banister. I laugh at the people already falling over drunk and look away from the people making out in the corners of the room. Loads of people dancing so badly I'm tempted to record it and put it online. But then as I'm scanning around the room looking at the bad dancing, I spot a girl sitting in the corner at a table. She's on her own, but she's sat there laughing, showing of the most beautiful smile I've ever seen. Its her, the girl who was sat on the bus, the girl who I couldn't keep my eyes off. And I cant keep my eyes off her now.

**Thanks for reading guys! I hope you liked it! I will update soon.**

**NotALoveSong88 Out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I really hope you like the chapter guys. I will update soon. I don't own Austin and Ally. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

I sit at the empty table at the corner. I don't fit in here, not at all. All of these people are used to this sort of thing, this is there life here in Miami. But I'm still searching for mine. With a fake smile on my face, I pretend that I'm enjoying what is going to be an extremely long night, but I don't feel right here, with these people. I only know one person here, Trish, and I've only known her for a couple of weeks. But even though I don't know them, I know I don't like them. There all fake. With there painted on eyebrows and fake orange skin. Barely wearing any clothes. I know that each girl will go home with a guy tonight, but not me, never me. I don't want to be like them, I'm the opposite of them, that's the way I will always be. It was like this back in Toronto and it will be like that here. Ally, the girl who doesn't fit in, Ally, the wallflower.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

I stand up from my seat on the stairs, handing my still full red polystyrene cup to some other guy sat on the stairs. I could feel it somehow, like some kind of force just dragging me towards her. I don't know what it was, but it pulled me closer to her. I don't even know what I'm going to say to her, but before I even realise, I'm a step away from the table where she is sat. That beautiful smile is still stuck on her face, but close up, I can see the sadness in her brown eyes. She gently places some of her hair behind her ear and moves her head. Her eyes meeting mine.

"I know you" she smiles, remembering me from the bus.

"That's true" I smile back. "Mind if I sit with you?"

"Uh, sure" I sit down in the seat next to her, so many things rushing through my mind.

"I'm Austin"

"I, eh" she stutters before biting her lip.

"Don't worry, I'm not some creep"

"Ally" she says with a small laugh.

"I've never seen you around Miami before"

"I just moved her a few weeks ago" she says, staring back at the bad dancing going on in the room.

"Do you want to dance?"

"Look, Austin. I'm sure you're a nice guy or whatever, but I'm not that kind of girl, I'm not going home with anyone tonight. But I'm sure some other girl in this room will" she snaps suddenly, but she doesn't sound angry. Her voice is calm.

"I'm not that kind of guy, I don't plan on taking anyone home tonight. I just thought, since you were staring at the dancing, that you might want to""Sorry" she sighs. "I didn't mean to snap. Thanks, but I don't dance. If I'm honest, this isn't my kind of place"

"Well, do you want to get out of here?"

"You have no idea how good that idea sounds. But I'm here because my friend needs a designated driver"

"Well, do you want to go upstairs, find somewhere away from all the noise?"

"I guess so" she sighs. We both stand up from our seat and walk to the stairs. Dodging all the people who had passed out or were close to it. We check a few rooms, and leave some alone because of some noises coming from them. We both know what is going on in there, so we just walk further down the hall until we find an empty room. I close the door so that we can not hear most of the music that is playing downstairs. Ally sits down on the empty bed and sighs.

"You really don't like the party do you?"

"Parties have never been my kind of thing, especially not with those kind of people"

"What do you mean?"

"Just ignore me, you come from here, you know these people. I don't want to offend anyone"

"Trust me, its fine. The only guy I actually like here is my best friend Dez."

"What about this Trent guy?"

"He's a jerk. He had 5 girlfriends in one week, and even then he was seeing other people on the side"

"Wow. I guess some people are bigger jerks then I thought"

"Trent's the biggest jerk I know" I say, which puts a small smile on her face. Its at that second when I notice a guitar sitting in the corner of the room. I know this is no ordinary guitar. "Oh my god! I cant believe it!"

"What is it?"

"This is the Jeremyville guitar! Its one-of-a-kind! I've seen pictures of it online, but never in real life!" I say picking it up from the stand and looking over every illustration on the guitar. I bring it over to the bed where Ally is still sat so she can see it.

"That's amazing!" she smiles, looking intensely at it. "I saw you with a guitar case on the bus, do you play?"

"Yeah, I'm trying to be a musician"

"Will… will you play for me?"

"I don't know"

"Please" she says, the smile back on her face, but it seems different this time, more real.

"Ok, I guess so" I say, making sure its in tune.

**Ally's P.O.V.**

He tunes the guitar before he strums a few notes. A small lock of his blonde hair falling in front of his face. He's probably the most real person I've met since I moved here, well, apart from Trish.

Its like he's a mind reader or something, because he starts to play one of my favourite songs in the whole world.

"_She's like cold coffee in the morning_

_And I'm drunk of last night's whisky and coke_

_She'll make me shiver without warning_

_And make me laugh as if I'm in on the joke_

_And you can stay with me forever_

_Oh you could stay with me for now_

_And tell me if I'm wrong_

_And tell me if I'm right_

_And tell me if you need a loving hand _

_to help you fall asleep tonight _

_Tell me if I know_

_Tell me if I do_

_And tell me how to fall in love the_

_way you want me to_

_I'll wake with coffee in the morning_

_But she prefers two lumps of sugar and tea_

_Outside the days I've been calling_

_But I don't have to be so, please go back to sleep_

_Stay with me forever_

_Oh you could stay with me for now_

_And tell me if I'm wrong_

_And tell me if I'm right_

_And tell me if you need a loving hand_

_To help you fall asleep tonight_

_Tell me if I know_

_Tell me if I do_

_And tell me how to fall in love the_

_Way you want me to_

_Cause I love the way you wake me up_

_For goodness sake will my love not be enough_

_And tell me if I'm wrong_

_And tell me if I'm right_

_And tell me if you need a loving hand_

_To help you fall asleep tonight_

_Tell me if I know_

_Tell me if I do_

_And tell me how to fall in love the_

_Way you want me to_

_And tell me if I'm wrong_

_And tell me if I'm right_

_And tell me if you need a loving hand_

_To help you fall asleep tonight"_

**Austin's P.O.V.**

I finish playing the final chord and look up at her face. Her beautiful eyes staring at me, a small smile spread across her face. A huge part of me is so tempted to kiss her. It takes all my strength to stop myself.

"Austin, that was amazing" she says, the sound of shock in her voice.

"What about you? Do you play?" I say, offering her the guitar.

"No, I don't play, not anymore" she says, the smile suddenly wiped of her face.

"Not anymore? Why did you stop?"

"I… I… I should probably be checking on my friend, see if she's ready to go home yet" she says looking down, breaking the lock I had on her eyes. She stands up from the bed and walks to the door. I quickly place the guitar back on the stand and walk after her.

"Ally, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset or offend you."

"No, you didn't"

"Well, can I ask you for your number? I would love to see you again, you're the most real person I've met in what feels like ages"

"Sure, I guess so" she says. I hand her my phone and she types in her number. "I'll… I'll see you later Austin" she smiles.

**Ally's P.O.V.**

Maybe Miami wouldn't be as bad as I thought.

**I hope you like the chapter guys! I'm thinking of making this story a little more serious then some of my others. Adding some real problems, would you guys like that?**

**Please review**

**NotALoveSong88 Out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I really hope you enjoy the chapter guys. I forgot to say, the song I used in the last chapter is called Cold Coffee by Ed Sheeran. I don't own Austin and Ally. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

I drop Trish back at her house, I could hear her mom was angry that she was drunk, and they started at argue, even though I know Trish wasn't 100% there. I drive back home, the lights are off, my dad must be in bed. I take my keys out of m pocket and unlock the door. The living room seems dead. There are no memories here, it does not feel like home. But then again, Toronto didn't seem like home either. It just seemed like a place where I was trapped, forced to live. If I don't not belong here, and I do not belong in Toronto, then where do I belong? Will I ever find the place which I can finally call home? Does that even exist?

I lock up the house and go to my bedroom. Staring into the mirror of my make up table, I can see the coldness in my eyes. Austin's looked so full of life, so happy. Why aren't mine like that?

**Austin's P.O.V.**

The party is going on way into the night, but I don't join in with any of the dancing and drinking, I take me seat back on the top of the stairs, watching everyone else. My mind still thinking over everything that happened with Ally earlier. From a distance, she looked so happy, but close up I could tell she was the opposite. Her eyes looked drained like she wasn't all there, but when I played the guitar, it changed. I could see the life appear in her eyes, the smile on her face turning to a real one, not the fake one she was giving everyone else earlier.

I want to know what she thinks about. Her mind seems so different to everyone else's, and I want to know why.

**Ally's P.O.V.**

I change out of my dress and into some dark purple pyjama shorts and black vest top. Wiping off all my make up, I realise that my phone has started to ring, an unknown number popping up on the screen. It takes me a second to decide if I should pick it up or not, but I decide to answer it.

"H…hello?"

"Ally?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"Its Austin, from earlier"

"That was fast, I thought guys liked to wait to call a girl. Add the suspense" I joke.

"Sorry. I can hang up if you want me too"

"No, no. Its fine" I say, realising that a small smile has appeared on my face. I sit down on my bed, neither of us saying anything to each other. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?" I say, trying to break the silence.

"Do you want to meet up with me? Say tomorrow?"

"I… I would love to"

"Great. How about I meet you at the food court, 11ish?"

"Sounds great"

"Awesome. See you tomorrow Ally"

"Bye Austin" I say before the line goes dead.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

When I wake up the next morning, the sky is dark and grey. Not exactly the weather I was hoping for, but at least I would get to see Ally again. Maybe get a step closer to figuring her out. I shower and dress in some black jeans, plain white shirt and red hoodie, with red high tops on my feet. The clock says 10:30 and I decide to head to the food court.

**Ally's P.O.V.**

I wake up really early the next morning. To early to start getting ready, to late to go back to sleep. I just lay there, my eyes staring up at the ceiling, my mind feeling blank. I lay there for an hour before I decide I cant do it anymore. I pull of my light pink sheets that are almost white, and go to my walk in wardrobe. I grab two towels before going to the bathroom and taking a shower. Wrapping the towel around my body and my hair, I go back to my wardrobe. I don't know what we are doing, so I just decide on some casual clothes. Dressing in some black jeans with crystal studded pockets on the back, a grey vest top with studs on the front, some plain black flats on my feet. I go to my make up table and put a small amount of natural make up on my face. I decide to go for a change and straighten my hair. Showing off the change in my brown hair as it gets lighter and lighter to blonde. I grab my purse and car keys. My dad had already left for work when I go downstairs, so I lock up the house and walk to my car. Driving straight to the wall.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

I lean against the wall, checking my phone every few seconds. I know that I am early, 20 minutes early, and she wont be here for while, but still I stand there, staring out, not focusing on anything.

"Hey" says a voice. I turn my head to see the girl I've been waiting for. 20 minutes early as well.

"Hey" I say with a smile. She looked amazing. "How are you?"

"I'm good, I guess. You?"

"Yea" I say, trying to catch her eyes, but she keeps looking away from me. "Shall we go?"

"Go where?"

"The beach?"

"On a day like today?"

"Why not?"

"Okay" she says, but I can tell she is unsure about it. We walk to the beach together, and since the sky is grey and dark, it is empty. We walk as close to the sea as we dare and sit down on the sand.

"So where did you move from?"

"Toronto"

"Do you miss it?"

"Not really. Nothing has changed""Don't you miss your friends?"

"What friends?"

"Really? You don't miss anyone?"

"The only person I miss is my mom, and she's in Africa"

"Why is she in Africa?"

"She says she's writing a book, but I know the real truth. She wanted to get out of, get as far away from my dad as possible. They split up a while ago. I always knew it was going to happen. All the arguing, fighting every night. It was only a matter of time before things would end between them" she says. Her eyes starting to water, before tears roll down her cheeks.

"Don't cry" I say, putting my arm round her. She rests her head on my chest.

"I'm sorry. I've been such a mess lately, and now I'm crying to a guy I barely even know"

"Its not your fault. And you can cry to me, I give great hugs" I joke.

"That's true" she says, a small smile appearing on her face.

And that's how we stay. My arms wrapped around her, her head lying on my chest. We spend the whole day like this, talking about anything that comes to mind. I feel her breath get heavy. I look down at her face, her eyes are closed. She's asleep. I leave her head resting on my chest, and I stare out into the ocean.

**Ally's P.O.V.**

When I open my eyes, its dark. My head is still rested on Austin's chest.

"Austin, what time is it?"

"8pm"

"I've been asleep for hours, why didn't you wake me?"

"I thought it was best to leave you. We should probably get home. I'll walk you" he says, which makes me give a big sigh. "What's wrong?"

"I just really don't want to go home"

"Where do you want to go then?"

"I know" I say, standing up from the sand. He stands up as well and I lead him the only place where I actually feel comfortable. Sonic Boom.

"Wow! This is amazing! So your dad owns this place?"

"Yea, I work here sometimes" I say as we both sit on the counter in the middle of the store.

"That's awesome, but, I thought you said you didn't play anymore"

"I don't play anymore, but I still love music"

"I don't… I don't want to upset you like I did last night, but, why don't you play anymore?"

"Well, when I lived in Toronto, I was obsessed with music, and I got the chance to audition for this amazing music school in New York. I didn't tell my parents about it because they said I would never make it, and if I got in, I wanted it to be a surprise, prove them wrong. It was the day before my audition, and that night, my parents told me that they were getting divorced. So when it came to my audition, I got so upset, I burst out into tears in front of the interviewer. He told me that I was rubbish, not at all confident, and would never make it. So that night, I swore I would give up with it all."

"I don't think you should listen to the interviewer. Your amazing"

"You don't know that"

"Then prove me right"

"I don't do music anymore"

"Then, how about we make a deal. If you sing, so will I" he says. I sigh and jump down from the counter, walking over to the grand piano in the corner of the room. I take my seat on the bench.

"Don't laugh. I haven't played in ages, so I'm a little rusty." I say before I start playing.

"_You trembled like you'd seen a ghost_

_And I gave in_

_I lack the things you need the most, you said_

_Where have you been?_

_You wasted all that sweetness to run and hide_

_I wonder why_

_I remind you of the days you poured your heart into_

_But you never tried_

_I've fallen from grace_

_Took a blow to my face_

_I've loved and I've lost_

_I've loved and I've lost_

_Explosions… on the day you wake up_

_Needing somebody and you've learned_

_Its ok to be afraid_

_But it will never be the same_

_It will never be the same_

_You left my soul bleeding in the dark_

_So you could be king_

_The rules you set are still untold to me and I_

_Lost my faith in everything_

_The nights you could cope, your intensions were gold_

_But the mountains will shake_

_I need to know I can still make_

_Explosions… on the day you wake up_

_Needing somebody and you've learned_

_Its ok to be afraid_

_But it will never be the same_

_It will never be the same_

_And as the flood move in_

_And your body starts to sink_

_I was the last thing on your mind_

_I know you better then you think_

_Cause its simple darling, I gave you warning_

_Now everything you own is falling from the sky in pieces_

_So watch them fall with you, in slow motion_

_I pray that you find piece of mind_

_And I'll find another time_

_I'll love you, another time_

_Explosions… on the day you wake up_

_Needing somebody and you've learned_

_Its ok to be afraid_

_But it will never be the same_

_It will never be the same"_

**Austin's P.O.V.**

My eyes are focused on her as she plays the final notes. A shiver goes down my spine. That was the most amazing thing I have ever heard, from the most amazing girl I have ever met. I sit there in silence, words cant explain what I just heard.

"Was it that bad?" she says, sitting back on the counter next to me.

"Ally, that was the most amazing thing I've ever heard"

"Yeah right" she scoffs, thinking I'm lying, but I'm not, I'm really not. "Your turn" she says pushing a bit of hair behind her ear. I walk over to the wall and grab a guitar before going back and sitting on the counter.

"Before I play. Honestly, that was the most beautiful thing I've ever hear. Please promise me that you wont ever stop playing music" I say. She gives a small nod of her head, but I'm not sure she's convinced. I find the notes on the guitar and start to play.

"_This is the start of something beautiful_

_This is the start of something new_

_You are the one that will make me lose it all_

_You are the start of something new_

_And I'll throw it all away_

_And watch you fall into my arms again_

_And I'll throw it all away_

_And watch you fall, now_

_You are the earth that I will stand upon_

_You are the words that I will sing_

_And I've thrown it all away_

_And watched you fall into his arms again_

_And I've thrown it all away_

_And watched you fall, now_

_And take me back_

_Take me home_

_Watch me fall down to earth_

_Take me back_

_For this is the start of something beautiful_

_You are the start of something new_"

Somewhere during the song, Ally moved closer towards me. I look up from the guitar and into her beautiful brown eyes which sparkled in the light.

"Austin" she whispers quietly, the sound of nerves in her voice.

"Yes" I whisper back.

"Kiss me" she demands. I lean in closer to her, our foreheads touch. I stare into her eyes for another second. Both of us breathing in time with each other. A thousand volts of electricity spark through the air as my lips met hers.

**Hey guys! I really hope you liked the chapter! I will update soon! The songs in this were Explosions by Ellie Goulding and This by Ed Sheeran. (If you haven't guessed already, I REALLY like Ed Sheeran!)**

**NotALoveSong88 Out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you like it guys! I don't own Austin and Ally.**

**Chapter 5**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

I open my eyes, staring up at the plain white ceiling. Without even realising it, a smile has spread across my lips. Remembering every single moment that happened last night. A rush of happiness spreads across me in that second. I feel the happiest I have ever felt in years, and its all because of him.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

I fall back on my bed, I haven't slept at all. I couldn't, I couldn't get her out of my mind. I keep going over everything about her. That beautiful voice. Her silky brown and blonde hair, her eyes sparkling in the light, her gorgeous smile, the taste of her lips. All adding to the perfection that is Ally. She seems so different to every girl I have ever met. I know she feels like she doesn't fit in around here, but I plan on keeping her around for as long as I can. I know it will sound rushed, I've only know the girl for a couple of days, but I don't know what I would do without her around me. I feel like she's the only one sane in this world of people. All searching for perfection they will never find, but not Ally, in my mind, Ally is perfection.

**Ally's P.O.V.**

I eventually decide to climb out of my bed, knowing my dad will want me at Sonic Boom working. I go to my wardrobe and change into some simple brown shorts, dark blue vest with studded collar and some brown heeled boots. Some dark blue eye shadow and a small amount of eyeliner and mascara. I curl my hair more then usual. I know my dad will be wanting me at the store, but there is something I need to find first. I walk over to the large closet in the corner of my room. I get a shiver as I open the door. Two guitars leaning against the wall, a keyboard back in its box, a violin in its case. The whole closet filled with instruments that had started to gather dust. I walk over to a small box in the corner. The insides filled with music sheets, old CD's, things I never thought I would use again. I search the whole box till I find what I'm looking for. At the bottom of the box, a small book, with its leather cover, an A on the front with stars around it. I blow away the layer of dust and flip through the book. Remembering every single song and every single lyric. I put it in my bag, before grabbing my keys. My dad had already left, so I lock up the house and walk to my car.

The store is empty when I get there, not a customer in sight.

"Hey honey" my dad says with a smile. "Can you look after the store for a few hours? I've got a really important meeting to go to"

"Sure" I smile. He kisses my forehead before leaving the store. I know that I should have stayed there, keeping an eye on the store, but I couldn't help it. I grabbed my bag and rushed up the stairs to the practice room that was full of boxes containing other instruments. I search through them all till I find a simple brown guitar. I dodge past the boxes till I reach the small bench in the corner of the room. I open my book and flick to the right page. Putting my fingers on the right strings, it takes me a while to get used to playing again, but I get it eventually.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

I didn't know where she was going to be, or if she was here at all, but it was worth a shot. I had searched in loads of places around the mall, but she wasn't there. I couldn't ask anyone if they had seen her, they didn't know who she was. When I walked past Sonic Boom, I couldn't resist a look in. All the amazing instruments, I couldn't help myself. I walked inside and started to look around when I heard a guitar playing. I walked up the stairs to where the sound was coming from, just in time to hear the voice I had missed, even though I had only just heard it last night.

"_Another day, another life_

_Passes by just like mine_

_Its not complicated_

_Another mind, another soul_

_Another body to grow old_

_Its not complicated _

_Do you even wonder if the stars shine out for you?_

_Float down like autumn leaves_

_And hush now, close your eyes before the sleep_

_And your miles away_

_And yesterday you were here with me_

_Another tear, another cry_

_Another place for us to die_

_Its not complicated _

_Another love that's gone to waste_

_Another light lost from your face_

_Its complicated_

_And is it that its over or do birds still sing for you?_

_Float down like autumn leaves_

_And hush now, close your eyes before the sleep_

_And you're miles away_

_And yesterday you were here with me_

_And oohh, how I miss you_

_My symphony played the song that carried you out_

_And oohh, how I miss you_

_And I, I miss you and I and I wish you would stay_

_Do you even wonder if the stars shine out for you?_

_Float down like autumn leaves_

_And hush now, close your eyes before the sleep_

_And your miles away_

_And yesterday you were here with me_

_Touch down, like a seven four seven_

_Stay out and we'll live forever now"_

**Ally's P.O.V.**

I sigh as I play the final chord, remembering how much I loved to play music, but still unsure if I can do it anymore. I put the guitar back and head back to the store. I open the door of the practice room to meet the brown eyes of the guy that I woke up thinking about.

"What are you doing here?" I smile.

"That was amazing" he says, making me blush. His hand cups around my face as he leans down and places his lips on mine.

**Thanks for reading guys! I know this chapter kind of sucked, but I will make the next chapter better!**

**NotALoveSong88 Out!**


	6. Announcement! Flashback Week!

**ANNOUNCMENT! FLASH BACK WEEK! PLEASE READ!**

**I****'****m doing something called Flashback week! (You can find out everything that's going on with my stories if you follow me on twitter NotALoveSong88 )**

**This means all off next week, I****'****m going to be updating some of the old stories I used to write and never finished! **

**I will be creating a poll which you will find on my profile, where you can vote for your favourite. The top 3 with the most votes will get a brand new chapter next week. **

**The options will be****…**

**~Winter Of Wonders**

**~Better Together Or Not A Love Song **

**~No Ordinary Day With An Internet Sensation**

**~ Its All About The Girl**

**~My Best Friends Brother**

**And finally****…**

**~I Think About You**

**So there are your options! Voting will close Sunday! So get to the poll titled Flashback Week and get voting!**

**Thanks for reading, I don****'****t own Austin and Ally. **

**NotALoveSong88 Out!**


End file.
